A device, such as a portable computer or laptop, may be designed to minimize its total thickness “t”. For example, the device may be designed to have a total thickness of about 8 millimeters (mm), with the display portion of the device and the base portion of the device each having a thickness of about 4 mm, and one or more hinges having a diameter of about 8 mm.